


War of Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty Big Red One, Call of Duty Finest Hour
Genre: Poetry, freestyle poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A poem about Call of Duty:Finest Hour, Call of Duty:Big Red One, and World War Two





	

Axis of fascist darkness formed.  
They put the world to war.  
No man can stand aside because now is the time to fight.  
Let's show them our Allied might!  
Give 'em a taste of an airstrike.  
They lost the first time, they're gonna lose again.  
We'll show them how well off the world has been!  
Bodies drop left and right.  
Nowhere's safe to hide.  
In the East we're held off at sea.  
In the West we're not advancing as fast as we should be!  
Strike fast like a lighting bolt!  
And show them how bad a position this is to hold.  
War was already almost done.  
But to us Americans it just begun.  
Isolationism trumped interventionism to prevent proper activism.  
But Pearl Harbor had us recognize the schism.  
Scientific advancment was imminent.  
On both sides we worked to be a superior militant.  
Heroism in Norway made us make way.  
A bomb was on its way.  
In Berlin Hitler sat, knowing that he was catching flak.  
Several attempts failed to turn the momentum for a counterattack.  
He knew the consequence for his fate.  
That was why he died by his own hand in that place.  
In the East the deadlock broke.  
Japanese soldiers fell row by row.  
Murderous militants went to the homes of fellow Japanese citizens.  
They said that expansion was the policy and we were the dissidents.  
Iwo Jima was a Marine victory.  
No one wanted to focus on the casualties.  
Back home Oppenheimer developed the reasearch so that we could build the Atomic Bomb first.  
FDR died and most of the nation hurt.  
So Truman put the new development to work.  
Made the Japanese hurt.  
And ended the war, with cries of happiness from the Allies.  
And trials for the Axis bad guys.

**Author's Note:**

> As per par, I tried to write this poem so that you could rap it, give it a try!


End file.
